Sailor Chibi Silver Moon
is the seventh member of the moon senshi and the alter-ego/secret identity of Chibishiro Tsukino. She was awakened by herself after Sailor Charon stopped time and was cleansed from the power of Exitim Bringer. Profile Appearance |-|Sailor Chibi Silver Moon = Her collar, skirt, and rings on gloves are a red color meanwhile the center gem on her tiara is burgundy. Her boots, bows, choker, and odango cover/shield is is a pink color. Her collar has two white stripes and she has a two-part leotard that is white. At first her brooch is a simple circle with the red color of her collar but later changes to a heart shaped brooch that can open and is gold but has the red color in the center crystal/gem in it. She has silver moon earrings. Her boots are similar in design to her mother's senshi boots. She has two sleeve rings and two glove rings. In the center of her choker is a a burgundy heart. |-|Super Sailor Chibi Silver Moon = Her fuku almost completely changes as Super Sailor Chibi Silver Moon. Her front bow stays in color same with her boots, glove rings, odango shield/cover, and collar. Her brooch stays the same in coloring but changes in appearance. The two white lines on her collar turn yellow and gradient to the back of her collar. The golden tiara now has a crescent in the center and her choker is yellow with a red heart in the center. Her belt is now yellow and has a lower layer from the skirt that is white. Her skirt is now white and has a red & yellow trim on it. Her back bow is long, big, and white. Her feather clips, boots, gloves, front bow, and odango shield/cover stay the same and are still existent. There is a red heart in the center of the belt. She has 3 transparent shoulder pads/caps. |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Silver Moon = No information can be given at this time. |-|Princess Petite Selenia = Main Page: Chibishiro Tsukino No information can be given at this time. Biography Powers Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = *Silver Moon Prism Power, Make Up *Silver Cosmic Crystal Power, Make Up *Crisis, Make Up *Silver Moon Crisis, Make Up *Red Moon Crystal Power, Make Up |-|Items = *Prism Heart Compact *Sacred Chalice *Chibi Silver-Moon Compact *Red Moon Crystal Attacks and Weapons |-|Attacks = *Supersonic Waves *Force Feild *Double Silver Princess Light Disperse *Red Moon Tiara Magic Frisbee Action *Red Blaze Heart Attack *Silver Double Rainbow Heart Ache (With Sailor Silver Moon) *Sparkling Shout *Silver Moon Beautiful Crescendo *Double White Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (With Eternal Sailor Silver Moon) *Red Burning Princess Shower |-|Weapons = *Cutie Silver Moon Rod *Red Moon Stick *Cristalline Carillon Bell *White Moon Kaleidoscope *White Eternal Tiare Other Items |-|Costume Items = *Odango shield *Tiara *Feather Clips |-|Misc. Items = *Communicator *Prismatic Crystal Development Trivia Gallery To see the gallery go to 's image gallery. References Category:Series